Meme's
by Raining Skittles
Summary: What it says on the tin. R&R!
1. Reality TV Show Writing Meme

_OC MEME! XD_

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's, there, I said it ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Reality TV Show Writing Meme!<strong>

A South Park Fanfiction by Raining Skittles

* * *

><p>Reality TV Show Writing Meme!<p>

This is from the website with all the OC Memes on it.

Rules:

- Choose 6 OC's.

- Put your OC's names in list of numbers and answer the questions with your OC's names instead of the number.

- Once an OC is evicted, you must choose the next consecutive number to fill in the question.

1. Welcome to the House! Introduce the OC's and what their luxury item would be.

[1]** Karen Derryberry**- Wendy's scarf

[2] **Cell Derryberry-** His hair products (-_-)

[3] **Hanna Addams-** Her nunchucks (oh, yes)

[4] **Santa Katkus-** Her middle finger (all she needs :3)

[5] **Darijus Katkus-** His lithuanian to english dictionary

[6] **Viktorija Katkus**- Her ninja sword

**2. There are 3 bedrooms, 1 with 2 double beds, 1 with 2 single beds and 1 with only 2 matresses on the floor. Who pairs up with whom, is there an argument over who should get the better room, and how is this resolved?**

"I call a double bed!" Viktorija shouted, flipping a hair out of her face. Santa and Darijus glared at the twenty year old with contempt, but said nothing, after all, she _had _brought her sword...damn that bitch.

"I'll just take a single," Hanna giggled, lightly.

Santa stared wide-eyed at the sixteen year old. "What if one of us want one?"

Hanna giggled again. "I brought my nunchucks!" No-one complained there, strangely enough.

The ten year old slunk away and claimed one of the single beds as her own. Twelve year old Darijus, who had spent less time in an english speaking country than his siblings, and wasn't fluent (at all), flipped through his dictionary. "I vant...also vun?"

"It's I want one too, D!" Viktorija said, flipping her brother off.

Karen and Cell looked at each other. "Wanna just share a double bed?" He offered. Karen nodded and the two slunk away, leaving Darijus to have a matress on the floor to himself.

**3. Now they've decided where they're sleeping, they make their way to the living room but find that it is empty expect for a few large and heavy boxes which hold the furniture which [Karen] and [Santa] have been told to put together within a time limit, how well do they do?**

"Oops," Karen muttered as she tried to pick a box up with one hand. Santa watched her, bemused, before muttering something un-intelligible and starting to unpack the boxes herself.

"There you go!" Santa smiled.

"H-hey...Santa?" Karen faltered a little at the strange name, "how come you and your sister speak fluent english, but Darijus doesn't? It makes no sense."

"Darijus lived with my dad in Lithuania after the divorce. My dad doesn't speak english, so didn't bother to teach him any...my mom moved to the States with me and Santa when I was four, I was brought up learning both, and Santa had already started learning English at her school, and picked it up easily enough. Plus, he sounds funny when he tries to speak English." Santa added on as an afterthough, grinning slyly.

**4. The furniture's together, now for dinner and a rest! [Darijus] and [Cell] are designated for cooking first. What do they cook? Do they work well together? Does their cooking go down well?**

"I'll cook, kid, you just stand back and be amazed!" Cell grinned.

Darijus tilted his head to the side slightly, adjusting his glasses. "I no...speak americano?" He said.

Cell eyed him for a minute before letting out a bark of laughter. "You're funny, kid!" He then turned back to the pot, and proceeded to make chicken and noodle soup. Darijus frowned before looking down at the iPod in his hand, which Santa had borrowed to him.

"Music is...funny?" He murmured, staring at the song by 'Yolande Be Coolvs DCup.

5**. A few days pass and a relationship is growing between [3] and [6], is it a good one or is it a bad one? What measures are made to make their relationship blossom, or stop them from attacking each other on sight?**

"Alright, look, _Hanna._" Viktorija spat, glaring at the perky blond. "I know you're not as happy, gumdrop and rainbows as you act."

Hanna smiled a creepy smile, grabbing her nunchucks. "I see," she whispered, lunging at the older brunette. "At least you aren't as idiotic as you look."

Viktorija un-sheathed her sword and the two started an epic fight...until Karen walked in.

"Hey, H-hanna? Do you have a-" Karen started screaming. "What the heck!"

**6. A week has passed and it's time for an eviction! Someone hasn't put in their penny's worth and needs to be gotten rid of. Choose one OC, and have them say their weepy, or exuberant, goodbyes.**

"Viktorija!" Cell cried. "Don't leave!"

"Bye," Viktorija said, flipping everyone off.

Santa watched silently, a small eyebrow raised. Hanna looked upset, but she was still managing to sent glares at Viktorija when no-one was looking, and Karen hadn't even spoke to the older woman, so didn't look to bothered either way.

"Bye." Cell smiled, softly.

**7. There's a siren in the middle of the night! [Karen] has tried to escape with [Hanna] as accomplice, however they are both caught, who blames whom, and what is their punishment? Do the other house-mates suffer for it?**

"Fuck..." Hanna muttered. Karen eyed her strangely, and Hanna managed to fake blush. "I mean, oh dandelions, I didn't want to get caught!"

When they were questioned, both glanced side-ways at each other before pointing and yelling, "it was her idea."

**8. The next task appointed for them arrives in the form of a letter and a pack of bendy wires. They pick up the letter and read that housemates [Santa] and [Darijus] must make a cube using the fewest number of wires possible within 30 minutes of time.**

"I win!" Santa smiled, as Darijus tried to struggle out of the wire bonds that Santa had put him in in order to win.

"Please...help..." He muttered.

"Ten minutes, baby!"

**9. That evening, they find alcohol in the refridgerator and a karaoke machine in the living room. However, it is incredibly hard to set up and it's instructions are in Japanese. [Hanna] and [Darijus] are bullied into geting it sorted. How do they get on?**

"Oh, It say to slot those... piece together," Darijus explained.

"Amazing," Hanna stated. "You barely know any english, but you're fluent in at least five other languages."

"E ghuf!" Darijus laughed.

They walked back through and five minutes later:

_"Teenagers scare the living shit out of me,_

_they could care less as long as someone'll bleed._

_So darken you're clothes and strike a violent pose,_

_maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me."_ Cell sang drunkenly, and Santa tumbled about, completely pished.

**10. Eviction time! Eviction this time is based upon house-mates behaviour and performance in the last week, and sadly, [Karen] and [Hanna]'s escape attempt has not impressed the higher hand.**

[**Karen] or [Hanna] must go, choose, and have them say goodbye.**

"Bye, guys!" Karen smiled softly, waving. Hanna looked guilty and mumbled that 'it should have been her'.

**11. Confessions Time! Having been together for two weeks, how do the house-mates feel about the others? How do they feel about the evictions? Let's listen to them now.**

Cell's private talking time: I don't like that my sister was eliminated- and you know wha else I don't like? That the only other guy here is a twelve year old geek! I need some action, I miss you, Gary!"

Santa's private talking time: I don't mind that that Karen chick left, I didn't know her, y'know? And seeing my brother so helpless 'cause he can't speak english, it makes me sad...even though it _is _funny. I have to translate for him at times...I miss my sister, though. I'm only ten, though I do like to get drunk and have sex and shit...she's like my mom, 'cause our mom was always going out and getting drunk herself, until Viktorija got custody.

**12. [Karen] and [Santa] have become very close, and [Darijus] is jealous and decides to confront [Santa] about it, what happens?**

"Santa, why do you spend so much time on the phone to that Karen girl," Darijus asked in rapid Lithuanian. Santa folded her arms and frowned, shaking her head so that her messy black pig-tails swung wildly.

"She's like an older sister to me," Santa responded.

"Viktorija is our older sister, no-one else!" Darijus retorted.

"Just because you have trust issues, doesn't mean I do!" Santa practically screamed, walking away. Darijus mumbled something along the lines of 'that girl has issues' and walked away in the opposite direction. Meanwhile, Hanna looked on, confused.

"What the heck were they saying?"

**13. Their next task is to simply tidy the house, however, they have to do it blindfold, [Santa] cheats and [Darijus] does nothing, such disobedience so late in the game earns them a time-out and their luxury item is taken away, how do they cope?**

"My fucking middle finger, man!" Santa screamed, looking at the stump where her finger used to be. "WHAT THE HELL?" She started hyperventilating.

"My...dictionary..." Darijus mumbled sitting in a corner and rocking back and forward.

**14. Due to the cheating in the previous task, the electricity in the building is cut, and the living room is locked off from them. [Santa] suggests a game of hide-and-seek, does anyone get injured in the dark? Does anyone take this moment to be naughty with another housemate?**

"I'm sexually deprived," Santa moaned. "Please~?"

"No." Hanna shook her head from her hiding place behind a curtain. "Just, no."

**15. The living room is open to them again and inside is a television, an XBOX and four Guitar Hero guitars; a note stuck on the television lets them know that it is a play-off between [Karen is evicted so Cell] and [Viktorija is evicted so Darijus].**

_'I'm forgiving whaaaaaaat I've dooooooooone~" _The game belted out Linkin Park as Cell took the lead, strumming away as fast as he could. Darijus frowned, and started upping his game. A

At the last second, the younger boy took the lead.

"Ha, I win!"

**16. with only three house-mates left, tension starts to rise, [Viktorija is eliminated so Darijus] becomes super-competitive and starts taking over any tasks given to them. [ditto to last] Accepts a task before even hearing it, and it's challenging them to sit in a bath of maggots for half an hour.**

**How does [ditto] react and do they complete the task?**

"- just, no...also, where did Hanna go?"

"Meh, she said something about pie."

**17. Another Confession. Poor [Santa] is starting to suffer from cabin fever and is sure the others are out to get them. Let's listen to their ranting.**

"OHMYGOSH- they all want to kill me. That Cell- he poops rainbows and...what was I saying? So, then Darijus tried to eat me! With tabasco sauce, no less. Has he never heard of ketchup? I'd taste better with salt. And then the chair was out to get me! And then he made pie. So I said is it pie flavored? And y'know what the bitch said to me? He said: no, it's apple pecan. APPLE PECAN! WHO PEES IN A CAN! WHAT THE FUCK!...I'm tired."

**18. The house-mates realise they are quite quickly running out of food, and find three unlabelled tins in a cupboard, with blindfolds next to them and a letter explaining that two tins are sliced peaches, one is dog-food, they must each choose a tin with their blindfolds on.**

**Who gets the dog-food, and evicted?**

"BLECH, IT'S HORRIBLE!" Darijus yelled in his mother tounge. Santa, who understood what he said, smirked, and Cell, who didn't, shrugged and pulled his blind fold off.

"Bye, D-to the-A-to the 'Rijus'."

**19. The final task denotes the winner of the entire game, the final two house-mates are given an envelope, inside is the instructions of their last task, they simply are.**

**"Choose."**

"Santa," Cell stated, ruffling the girls hair.

"Thanks, Cell!" The girl said, looking at the older boy with adoration.

**20. Now it's over, tag someone!**

XMistressChaosx, Cupcake Queen Liz, Kattily, sugarbubblegum333 (though she's already done it) and **you.**


	2. Best Friends Meme

_Well, howdy :DD I have recently found out that I was tagged in the 'Best Friends' meme by sugarbubblegum333, but my name didn't show up :/ She suggested I do this, and, as the leader of the 'Crushsluts', I am bound to think of her word as law :D_

_So, best friends, some are exactly the opposites of each other, kinda like Stan and Kyle in SP- so, these OC's are about as different as it gets, and they were designed specially for a story I'm working on- as part of the 'loner/ loser' group (ie. Goth/ Scene/ Emo/ Punk etc.) that are alienated by most 'normal' people. _

_May I introduce to you, best friends: the 'emo', Andi Blackthorne, and 'scene' Angieeh Angelbites __:D _

* * *

><p><strong>Best Friends Meme<strong>

A South Park Fanfiction by Raining Skittles

* * *

><p>Rules:<p>

1) Pick one or more of your FCs/OCs

2) Fill in the questions/statements as if you were your FC/OC

3) Tag 3 people at the end of the quiz

**1.) What's your name?**

**Angie: "**Angela Anderson, hee hee! You can call me Angie, though, Angieeh Angelbites!"

**Andi: ***rolls eyes* "Andrea Blackthorne, call me that and die. It's Andi."

**2.) Do you know why you were named that?**

**Angie: **"I don't know...I think my third cousin once removed on my daddy's side is called Ashley- that's close, right?"

**Andi: **"Myself."

**3. Are you single or taken?**

**Angie: **"Single...hee hee!"

**Andi: **"Single."

**4.) Have any abilities or powers?**

**Angie: **"When I drink code-red mountain dew, I have the power to fly!"

**Andi: **"Actually, she just grabs my curtains and pulls them over her shoulders. I have to stop her from jumping. As for myself? The patience to deal with her." *jerks thump in Angie's direction"

**5.) Stop being a Mary-sue.**

**Angie: **"B-but...Annnnnddddiiii, am I am Mary-sue?"

**Andi: **"No. You _scare _Mary-sue's."

**6.) Uh... if you were to get in a fight with a strong wrestler, do you think you'd win?**

**Angie: **"Ehm...no?"

**Andi: **"Me? No. Angie could KO the guy with her tit's, though."

**7.) Riiiight... Have any family members?**

**Angie: **"My dad, my big brother, and Andi- she lives with us!"

**Andi: **"I...had...family members. Now- I just share Angie's."

**8.) Oh? How about pets?**

**Angie: **"YEAH! I have my kitty, Waffles, my chihuahua's Pedro and Pepe and my hamster, Mr. Wiggles!"

**Andi: **"I had NO part in the naming. But, yes, I have a mutt called Jinx."

**9.) Cool, I guess. Tell me something that you don't like.**

**Angie: **"Erm...Vegtables."

**Andi: **"Show tunes. Just, no."

**10.) Something that you do like?**

**Angie: **"Hello Kitty, lollipops and cookies, My Chemical Romance and All Time Low!"

**Andi: **"...I'll get back to you on that."

**11.) Do you have any activities/hobbies that you like to do?**

**Angie: **"I make clothes!"

**Andi: **"I wear clothes."

**12.)Have you ever hurt anyone in any way before?**

**Angie: **"Hurt is a...strong word...he...he.."

**Andi: **"Yes."

**13.)Ever...killed anyone before?**

**Angie: **"Kill is a...strong word..."

**Andi: **"Yes."

**14.)What kind of animal are you?**

**Angie: **"A pikachu. Oh, yes."

**Andi: **"An owl, or something."

**15.) Your worst habits**

**Angie: **"I'm WAY to curious- I rush into things without thinking it through. I'm ADHD."

**Andi: **"I smoke cinammon sticks. Yum."

**16.)Do you look up to anyone at all?**

**Angie: **"Andi and my dad."

**Andi: **"Angie."

**17.)Gay, straight, or bi?**

**Angie: **"Bi."

**Andi: **"Bi."

**18.)Do you go to school?**

**Angie: **"Yupps!"

**Andi: **"...yes."

**19.) Ever wanna marry and have kids one day?**

**Angie: **"YEAH!"

**Andi: **"...perhalps."

**20.)Do you have any fangirls/fanboys?**

**Angie: **"I...don't know..."

**Andi: **"I hope not."

**21.)What are you most afraid of?**

**Angie: **"Change."

**Andi: **"Losing my new family."

**22.)What colour is your hair?**

**Angie: **"Well, where to begin? My hair is long and straight with choppy, razored layers that are blond, but the bottom layers of my hair are hot pink, as are my sweeping bangs. I have one coontail that is the same two colors that hangs down behind my ear."

**Andi: **"My hair is pretty long, too, and in a similar style- with the same layers, but my bangs are slightly longer, so they cover my left eye fully. It's all black- well, except for a purple streak in my bangs."

23.) Eyes?

**Angie: **"Big and bright blue- ocean blue. I usually have rainbow eye shadow, liquid eyeliner and mascara."

**Andi: **"A deep, forest green. I wear thick, dark eye make-up."

**24.) What do you usually wear?**

**Angie: **"I wear denim hot-pants (sometimes, a tutu), and thigh-high rainbow socks. My shoes are red chuck taylors that are graffiti'd over by me and my friends, but sometimes I wear my lacey days Iron Fist heels, and have smiley-face laces that are almost always loose. I wear a graffic t-shirt that has a my chemical romance design, lots of plastic, neon bracelets, and a bright red hoody!"

**Andi: **"Red skinny jeans that are ripped, worn down black sneakers (I switch between Vans and Converse's), and a black tank top with a checkered shirt over it- with the sleeves rolled up. I also wear a white studded belt to hold my jeans up, wrist bands, and when I'm reading I have to wear my glasses. I carry a messenger bag with badges stuck all over it, and always have head-phones around my neck."

25.)What's your religion?

**Angie: **"Athiest."

**Andi: **"I used to be a Satanist. Now, I'm nothing."

**26.)Do you wish this quiz is over?**

**Angie: **"I like this..."

**Andi: **"YES."

**27.) Well, it's still not over.**

**Angie: **"Yay!"

**Andi: **"...fuck."

**28.) Anyways, where do you live?**

**Angie: **"South Park."

**Andi: **"Guess."

**29.) What class are you? (Low class, middle class, high class)?**

**Angie: **"Average?"

**Andi: **"I don't care, to be honest."

**30.) How many friends do you have?**

**Angie: **"As many as I need."

**Andi: **"Ditto."

**31.) If you could change anything about you, what would you change?**

**Angie: **"I would LOVE to wear circle contacts...but they're illegal!"

**Andi: **"I love myself."

**32.) What are your thoughts on pie?**

**Angie: **"πr2 sounds like area to me, if I need acircumference, I'll just use πd!"

**Andi: **"A la mode. And, Angie? I regret ever showing you the circle song."

**33.) Alright. What's your favourite food?**

**Angie: **"CANDY!"

**Andi: **"Chicken Tikka."

**34.) Favourite drink?**

**Angie: **"Code Red Mountain Dew."

**Andi: **"All the Fanta's! Original, lemon, fruit twist, strawberry, grape...etc."

**35.) What is your favourite place?**

**Angie: **"Out with friends!"

**Andi: **"Under the covers of my bed."

**36.) Least favourite?**

**Angie: **"Stuck inside all day.

**Andi: **"Stuck outside all day."

**37.) Are you still wanting the quiz to end?**

**Angie: **"Erm...no?"

**Andi: **"Yes."

**38.) Well, it's over.**

**Angie: **"NOOOO!"

**Andi:**"Good."

* * *

><p>I tag XMistressChaosx, sugarbubblegum333 and YOU!<p> 


End file.
